The End of Seraph
by RUNNING FIRE3
Summary: Ichinose Youo is the son of Guren and Mahiru. Guren died on the battlefield while himself hunted by the Moon Blood Company and Kureto's soldier ... Do Youo be free from the Kureto regime...
1. Chapter 1: Mahiru - no - Yo

_10 year ago_

"Youo...keep this promise, alright".Guren tell his son before he dying.

"But...Dad, don't leave me".cried Youo.

"Take this...this thing will be your partner alive.Don't give or lend to somebody you know such as your friend or anything,okay" said Guren.

"Alright"said Youo.

"Urgh".Guren groaned in pain and eventually died.After that Youo wake up by holding that thing that his father gives him with a tight grip.

All of soldier from Moon Blood Company led by Hanayori Sayuri and Hiragi Kureto soldier then surrouded Youo.Sayuri then said "surrender Youo before we caught and kill you".

"Why?"said Youo.

"You have violated military rules for abetting the enemy".said Sayuri.

"Oh-okay, but i'm reluctant".Sayuri then ordered the troops to invade Youo.

"Mom...I owe you"said Youo in his heart.

 _Present day._

Youo Ichinose, a defected Moon Blood Company wandering around the world in singles.he walks on the beach with a view of the sunset and said "If Dad was a sun going down to sleep with me".

Youo's name may derived from his former senior, Yuichiro Hyakuya who also defected from this conpany.

He think in his heart "How to ending this war".

Until the feminine voice appear...

"Why...honey" the voice is from his late father's sword, Mahiru-no-Yo.This sword is contain a demon spirit which had a contract with a human.The demon spirit is Mahiru Hiragi, Youo's mother.

"Don't call me honey.It disgusting you called me like this."said Youo.

"Can I posesses your body."said Mahiru.

"No! you're madness.You think you can easily take place my body.Huh! Cannot!

Cannot!" said Youo firmly.

"Hhuh" sigh Mahiru when she unable to take over the Youo's body.

Youo then build a tent and make a dinner.

after dinner he then sleep.


	2. Chapter : Dream

_Youo dreams_

In the battlefield,all the soldier killed by Youo.But another one is survived, Hanayori Sayuri was crippled on the ground.Youo found Sayuri ,he say "how could you betray my father".

"Yea, that why I betray you father because he not confessed his love to me.If you want kill me,kill me now!" smirked Sayuri.

Ohh, okay but I don't want kill you, I will let yo go but one condition?"said Youo.

"What!"said Sayuri.

"I'll cut your hand and leg and leave you crippled alone here" said Youo with nasty face.

"No!No!Nooo!" scream Sayuri.Youo then cut her hand and leg and leave her alone.

Then someone appear

"Why you cut her hand and leg...honey".

Youo woke up from a dream.The humanoid-like fog then appear around him.

"Why you want cut her" said Mahiru again.

"Please don't disturb me while sleeping,crazy woman".said Youp angrily.

"I just kidding..honey" urge Mahiru.

"Please don't call me this word again"shouted Youo.

 _In Sunrise._

Youo then packs things to go to the next destination within his sword.

One hour later, he arrived the abandoned town in Gifu.He then walks around the town and he saw a motorcycle shop.

He walks in this shop with slow move.He looks where a bike is still function.

 _A few minute later_

One of the bike is still functon while in 10 years.It is KTM RC8R with white,orange and black colour combine.The sound of this bike was so impressive with a loud sound v twin engine.It sound like an american muscle car.

He brought out the bike and turn on this bike.

Mahiru said "It was a nice sound, honey".

"Forget her...She is crazy".

Youo then riding away from the abandoned town...


	3. Chapter 3 : Can't Resist!

_In Mahiru's PV..._ _why that boy is the owner of this sword ... I want Guren, he's my lifelong partner..._ _That boy seem doesn't look like my Guren.._ _Back to Youo.._ Three days he rode from gifu to Kyoto .. he then rested in an empty house located between city and town that he did not know it name.

He goes to the old supermarket to see the food items that can be eaten or cooked.

Suddenly there was someone who appeared in the old market and Youo began to hide in the old market store..

"Vampire...they must smell me in here".

Whisper Youo.

One of the vampire then said "Not here, Sir...".

"Okay...move to another place" said the leader.

"Wait!".call Youo to vampire leader.

"Ooh..human,why are you doing here.You blood must be tasty".said another vampire.

"It time I wll exterminate you all".said Youo.

Vampire then assault Youo.

 _30 minute later..._ "Honey...how many you've been beat that vampire."smirked Mahiru.

Youo don't care with Mahiru word.Then Mahiru out from his sword and say "I can possesed you body like your father before he desperate".

He doesn't speak or turn his head to Mahiru,bringing a food item and go to the empty house.

The purple haired girl with First Shibuya _sailor fuku_ then tries to impress Youo but he doesn't care.Youo open the door and serve a meal for himself.

At night,Youo want to sleep.However, Mahiru tries to seduce Youo with she open her _sailor fuku_ outfit and she is completely naked.

She hold his hand so Youo cannot escape.Her breasts fluttered over Youo's chest and rubbed onto it.Youo then blushing which he can't resist Mahiru action.

"C'mon honey...please looks at me,son".Youo can't resist anymore and he got nosebleed the faint.Mahiru then groaned "Youo".

 _The next day..._

"Dear ... how are you ... forgive me for make you to faint" beg Mahiru.

Youo then said "Let's not get close to me anymore".

He take his bike and ride to another destination, leaving this empty house.


	4. Chapter 4 : Shinoa!

_Someone PV_

" _No, it can be...no! don,'t leave me alone you all.Please I beg to you...Yuu,Shiho,Mitsuba and Yoichi"cried the girl._

 _she then watching as they was slaughtered by Hiiragi Kureto._

 _"You are the only one who I have to kill but I have to do something to you that is rape you,sister"said Kureto._

" _No!please...no! nooooo!" the girl screaming loudly as she just rape by her brother.Her virgin has lost as she cried in pain._

 _Several later, Kureto done his work and say "see you next time dear, Shinoa_ ".

 _Back to Youo..._

He rode this bike for non stop, he hasn't take a long rest.He traveled in 1 week from Kyoto, then he now at Gunma prefecture which he riding across the Akagi Mountain _._

Mahiru then say to Youo "honey...please stop riding, you need to take a rest".

I'm okay for right now, Mahiru.Please! don't disturb me while i'm riding" mock Youo.

After a long time riding, Youo feels dizzy.He then collapsed from the bike and faint.He's now at Akagi's Lakes, nobody here in this lakes.

Mahiru then out from the sword and looks Youo condition.She said "Youo...my son! What happened to you?".

She looking around the road and scream

"Somebody help me...my sons had an accident. We need to brought him to the safe area" and again "Helppp!".

Suddenly someone is appear with a purple haired girl wears ripped grey sailor fuku with green ribbon attached on her collar.She then walked onto Mahiru and said "It's that you, Mahiru onee-chan".

Mahiru then tilt her body and make a suprised expression and said "Shinoa".


	5. Chapter 5 : He's Guren and my son

"What are you doing here, Shinoa?" said Mahiru.

Shinoa cries.

"Why you crying?Shinoa.Are you okay?.said Mahiru which she comfort her.

"Onee-chan, I miss you for a long time.Please, don't leave me!"cried Shinoa.

"It okay, Shinoa.We won't leave you behind but can I ask you something"said Mahiru.

"What, Onee-chan?"asked Shinoa.

"Can you lift him into your hiding places"beg Mahiru.

"Who is he" asked Shinoa.

"He is Guren and my son and also your nephew"smirk Mahiru.

"Huh" shocked Shinoa.

"Guren died in 10 year ago, so he now with me as his Cursed Gear"said Mahiru.

"Oh, I got it.Did he has a superbike" asked Shinoa.

"Yeah, do you know how to ride this bike".said Mahiru.

"Of course, Onee-chan" smirk Shinoa.

Shinoa then lifting Yuou and riding into her hiding place...


	6. Chapter 6 : Shinoa's Past

Youo woke up from his conscious.He looking around this place and someone behind him.

"Pocky" said Shinoa.

"Aah" shocked Youo.He then look at Shinoa with her grey sailor fuku as he looked her cleavage.

"What are you looking at, pervert?" said Shinoa with mumbling face.

"And who are you, short?" said Youo with a silent laughed.

"Oh, I see" said Shinoa with she held a key then change into a large sickle form.

Youo said in his heart "No!...is not good".

"Take this".Shinoa then assault at Youo.

 _Several later..._ Hhuh..huhh" sighed Youo after battling with Shinoa

"Now..It my redeem to you whose you call me Short..."anger Shinoa.

"Okay..okay, I can't call you Short anymore.It promise." beg Youo.

"Alright, don't call me Short again.right!." warned Shinoa.

"Hugh" sigh Youo.

"How are you, Pocky?".Shinoa called him.

"What a Pocky.huh?"said Youo.

"That your surname from now on, Pocky" laughed Shinoa.

"What the f*k are you calling it" shouted Youo.

"Relax Youo, you aunt trait is like it, too playful and mostly she make a dirty joke to another people" said Mahiru.

"My aunt" shocked Youo when he look at Shinoa, she's look like a high school girl.He said "but she is too young".

"Her growth are stopped when she was 14, now she was in 34" laughed Mahiru.

"Onee-chan, don't do like this.I embarassed".said Shinoa.

"Serve you right, Shinoa"smirked Mahiru.

"Onee-chan, I want to ask you something" said Shinoa.

"What?" Mahiru want know it.

"Kureto rape me, Onee-chan".said Shinoa.

"How he rape you"asked Mahiru.

"He found us at Tokyo.Then he slaughtered four of my friend" said Shinoa.

"Why can't you run away"said Mahiru.

"His soldier catch me afterward, then Kureto want to kill me but his favor want to strip me and he leave me without any clothes". said Shinoa.

"Kureto, you bastard!" sigh Mahiru.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan"said Shinoa.

"I'm okay" said Mahiru as she hugged Shinoa tighly.

"Hey Youo, I want to ask something to you.Can I do sex with you? I'm not virgin and i'm hungry with men's sperm"said Shinoa as she and Mahiru prepared to do a sex with Youo.

"No! no! noooooo!..."scream Youo as he get caught with Shinoa and Mahiru.

Shinoa then takes Youo penis and place at her vagina."Aah" moaned Shinoa and also Mahiru takes her vagina to her son penis and she said "It delicious, aah".

Youo the said "Why?...why me?" cried Youo..


	7. Chapter 7 : Kureto Appears!

"Huhh...huhh...i'm tired"sigh Youo after doing sex with Mahiru and Shinoa.

"Youo...you stick is so feels good" smirked Shinoa.

Honey, you are so incredible.How big your stick, i love it." said Mahiru.

"You two both dumb!".urge Youo while he leave them two.

 _the next day..._ Youo then packing early before leaving, without bring Mahiru-no-Yo.He then leave the hiding place without Shinoa knowing it.Then,he go away and after this,he surround by the group...

"Huh, how do you find it ,Kureto".said Youo when he already besiege by Kureto soldier and Moon Blood Company.

"Military Satelitte".said Kureto."You're too a amateur.We found you soo easy.Why?laughed Kureto.

"Ooh..I see" said Youo.

"Soldier...catch him".ordered Kureto to caught Youo alive.

All the soldier then will find Shinoa and Mahiru-no-Yo sword,But they're not here.Afterward,the soldier burn up a fire in the hiding places.

Youo will take as Kureto hostage and they bring him to the prison.Shinoa was hiding in the bush, so they can't see her from this bushes because the bushes it poison.

Mahiru then out from the sword and she tell to her sister and ask " Where Youo?".

Shinoa then said " Youo just caught by Kureto earlier".Sorry Onee-chan, I can't help him."

"What, he just caught by Kureto? No! it can't be, Youo..my son.Please Shinoa ,please so much.I beg you please save my son" cried Mahiru.

"Okay, Onee-chan.I'll save Youo for you".

said Shinoa with promise.

Shinoa then moving to the Nagoya district which JIDA is there...

 _JIDA which mean (Japanese Imperial Demon Army)..._


	8. Chapter 8 : Tomorrow the War it's Begin

_At JIDA administration palace..._ _Ichinose Youo, despite of your betrayal, JIDA high council will sentences you to death.That all, the court is finis_ _h._

The JIDA soldier the bring Youo to the Federal prison near Nagoya city, that

prison was new and latest high security system which the prisoner will never pass onto it.This prison it also has high profile and unique prisoner such as omyouji, oni, vampire, werewolf and all remain.

But Youo was place in human district prison which mean the prisoner was all human.

Before he entering in his shell, he meet with a orange hair girl with prosthetic hand and leg and shenis wearing a mechanical heart attached at her chest.

"Huhu.nice to meet you again, Youo".It was Hanayori Sayuri which now she speak with robotic voice.

"Wow, look at you,how pity huh.Sayuri"

laughed Youo.

"Don't you dare to laugh at me" she then order her soldier to torture Youo.The soldier take his baton and smack at Youo's body.

"Aah" scream Youo.

"Now you debt to me is done" Sayuri leave the shell while Youo groaned with pain.

Kureto appearing at his shell.He said "Hey dumb, how it is, do you like it.Right?

Youo with angered face, he said "you are the real traitor, pig.How could you kill your father to take his wealth.Why?

Kureto then said "I need power, wealth and trust from my believer.I don't care if they want to stop me from do this but you can't stop me for this. That why I was proclaimed as a god.huh."

"You're crazy, Kureto.You want to eliminate all people even they also vampire".You know that the bastard, Ferid Barthory will be a new ruler after he kill Krul Tepes.Please don't do anything stupid.If JIDA lose, I can't help you anymore.Then Ferid will be expand his teritory and kill all the innocent people."said Youo.

"You think it's hard to take down that bastard,huh.I can kill Ferid with my own hand, just like your late father fight with him.As the result,your father never kill Ferid." sigh Kureto.

"Huh, that why you're greedy,Kureto"said Youo.

"Hmph, by the way tomorrow you'll sentence to death,Pig.I'll borrows a flower for you after you demise.See ya"said Kureto then he leave the prison.

"Maybe tomorrow the war will be trigger soon." chukled Yuou himself.

 _In unknown place..._ "This is for you...Lord Ferid" favor that servant to his master.

"For tomorrow...war it's begin now" ordered Ferid to his servant..


	9. Chapter 9 : fight Ferid and Kureto

the next day...

"Hey..you, wake up" shouted the prison wardant to Youo.He bring Youo to the JIDA as they make a preparation for Youo death.

"Maybe this is d-day for me and finish my life on earth" think Youo as he readyfor his death sentence.

JIDA judge then speech...

"Ichinose Youo, you death sentence is ready here.Do you have any last speech?".

"No.But it will come" said Youo.

Then judge orders the punisher to ready make a death sentence to Youo.

Suddenly, the large scale of vampire appearing in prison! attacking them.

the JIDA army hasn't ready with their equipment as their killed in action.JIDA high council and judge also killed by vampire.Youo then kick the punisher and stabbed at his stomach, killing him.He then rushed and hide at dark place where all vampire cannot find him.

Someone follow him behind, it was Shinoa."Youo, take this!"said Shinoa as she throw Mahiru-no-Yo at Youo.She said "Your mother say to me she miss yo so much".

Youo then run to the admin room which Kureto is here but someone block his way.It was Ferid Barthory.

Howh!Youo..Youo, son of Guren.How are you? it take to long for waiting his sucessor fight me" said Ferid

"What are you doing here, Ferid"said Youo with anger.

"I come here to fight with you and then take your blood if I win" smirked Ferid.

"Alright, then" asked Youo.

"This fight is begin now!" said Ferid as the battle with Youo has begun.They fight with hand-to-toe blasting.As they take a same attack as Youo and Ferid kick on their face.Youo attack at Ferid abdomen while Ferid punching on Youo face.

 _45 minute later..._

Both of them are exhausted.Ferid then held Red-Blood Bite sword on his back.He tries tu stab Youo but he fought this attack.Then Ferid's sword take his blood to enhance the sword performance.He slashing at Youo, till the brick of the building collapses.

Mahiru appear in Youo's mind.She said"Honey, it hard if you not using me".

Mahiru offer to Youo for using her but he decline.Ferid non-stop slashing at Youo for several time until Youo find his weakness.

"Oh, i got it" he then run through Ferid,evade and take his sword on his back.

"Aaaah" shouted Ferid painfully.

"Why..how you know my weakness" said Ferid with dying voice.

"Your back, I know why your back isn't guarding very well".said Youo.

"Aaaaah" groaned Ferid as his body was dissapering and dies.

"Serve your right, Ferid" chuckled Youo.

After fight with Ferid, he take _Red Blood Bite_ sword and sip onto his back.

He rush to the admin building and he saw Kureto was sitting on the chair and said "Well done to you which you kill a vampire leader, Ferid with you hand and thank you for helping me."

"Helping what?" said Youo with anger.

"Helping me to rise the Seraph for the second time".smirked Kureto and laugh loudly.

"Maybe this is your final day in earth, Kureto which I want to kill the earth god was you." said Youo.

"Yeah ,I'm a god on earth.No one can beat me or challenge me.I'm the most powerful human in the world" said Kureto.

"Maybe again...do you have a mental sickness or crazy" think Youo in his heart.

"Yaaargh" Kureto started fighting.

"Aargh" Youo also starting fight too.


	10. Chapter 10 : Mahiru's Revenge

Both of them started fighting.

After then, Shinoa try to save the hostages which she find a group of family first.

"All of you please take this exit here" yelled Shinoa.Then the Moon Blood Company led by Hanayori Sayuri came to find Shinoa.

Sayuri then called Shinoa and said "How pity you don't have underclassmen.Haha"

laughed Sayuri with monotone voice.

"And why you betray Guren-sama" said Shinoa.

"Because I don't want myself to be killed by Kureto and I want survive" said Sayuri.

"Oh, I see.You want my sh*t brother beside you.huh" said Shinoa.

"Not only me, I'm not alone" smirked Sayuri when the girl with yellow hair swinging up Shinoa's head.It was...

"Aoi Sangu, Mitsuba Sangu older sister" sigh Sayuri.Sayuri and Aoi then held their respective Cursed Gear, a Dakini and Katana.

 _Back to Youo vs Kureto_

"Well..well..are you exhausted,Youo?"said

Kureto to Youo which he used more stamina and then exhausted himself.

"Hugh, I'll never give up.Kureto!!" groaned Youo.

"This is a good time for me to introduce my partner, Raimeki.Do you want to feel how strong Raimeki is".said Kureto and he go to Youo and pull his hair strongly.

"Hey, dumb.why're you born in this earth?

said Kureto.

"..." nothing to say from Youo.

"Oh, you're not listening to me." laughed Kureto as he pull his sword.

"Raimeki, I ordered you to enter and erase his memories"asked Kureto as Raimeki entering at Youo's mind.

Youo groaned painfully.He can't control his mind as Raimeki take out his memories one-by-one.

Then Mahiru appear in his mind.

Youo...don't leave your mom?..Youo please i beg to you.Youo! Youo!

Raimeki then completely take Youo body.As Kureto ordered Raimeki to kill Youo.Raimeki then run to the building and something control the body.Actually, It was Mahiru taking over Youo body and she said " How could yo do to my son Kureto".ask Mahiru with anger.

"Oh, Mahiru...I didn't make your son falling to the building.Just kidding, right!".asked Kureto.

 _As they begin their fight again..._ _In Shinoa vs Aoi and Sayuri._

"Serve you right, you two! I hope both of you going to the hell".said Shinoa after she kill both of them easily.

"What that Pocky is doing" sigh Shinoa...


	11. Chapter 11 : Last Countdown

This fight is between brother and sister which Kureto versus Mahiru with Youo body.They fought each other and they were too exhausted.

"Mahiru, you're too die hard" sigh Kureto.

"Yeah,Why you manipulate Guren to kill me.tell me the true reason you ordered him to kill me." said Mahiru.

"And I want ask you something too,are you betray you family and why you worked with Hyakuya Sect".said Kureto.

"I my personal reason,okay"asked Mahiru.

Kureto then continue the match with Mahiru.

As they held their weapon,Kureto use Raimeki to assault Mahiru.Raimeki unleashes a great shockwave with green lightning bolt to Mahiru,but Mahiru fend off Kureto attacks.

Shinoa then watch both siblings ehich Kureto versus Mahiru posessed Youo body.She runs onto them, stopping this fight.But.

Shinoa get stabbed by Kurrto afterward.

"Such as weak, Shinoa" sigh Kureto.

Shinoa then vomitting a lot of blood and Kureto throws Shinoa to the ground.

"Shinoa, Noooo!" cried Mahiru as she go out from Youo body and hug Shinoa.

Mahiru said " Please, Shinoa!.Don't die!".

"Onee-chan" said Shinoa as she pointing to Mahiru to somebody.It Kureto as he already swung his sword at Mahiru.

"Goodbye, sister" said Kureto as he swung at Mahiru.

Suddenly, Youo fend off Kureto attack.

"You pay what have you done to other!" said Youo as he twist his sword and slash at Kureto neck.

"Aaah, how could you?" groaned Kureto as he fell on the ground.

"That my revenge to you afterward, for this end of the demon and vampire war" said Youo and Kureto lost a lot of blood and died.

Mahiru cries as Shinoa make her last word.But Youo appearing at Shinoa, take off his pants and he also take off Shinoa's pant too..

As he inserted his penis to Shinoa's vagina.Shinoa then shocked and woke up as she want know what happening after war.She looked at Youo as he's doing unknown position and she then said with scream " You're pervert ,Pocky"...


	12. Chapter 12 : Hello New World

_2 years later..._

"Shinoa-sama,are you ready" tell the servant.

"Wait" said Shinoa.

"But, Shinoa-sama.The ceremony will started in 10 minute from now,keep hurry,Shinoa-sama"said the servant.

"Okay,I'm ready" said Shinoa as she ready to go the JIDA ceremony as she appointed to be General and also as new heir for Hiragi family.

As sho donned with grey sailor fuku as her personal outfit with red ribbon attached in collar and insignia both on her shoulder.

"This is for you, Shinoa-sama." the servant give her a letter.She open the letter and then reading the content of the letter.

"Fufu, Pocky.how could you" laughed Shinoa and she looks a long parcel.

It was Mahiru-no-Yo and Red-Blood Bite sword.Shinoa then placed the letter on seat which leaks one word "Now it belong to your, Short".

 _In unknown places..._

For now, Youo travels alone with his new weapon, the Ichinose clan's katana, River Edge as his personal weapon.He doesn't used a Cursed Gear anymore.He like to prefer an enhanced katana with black blade contain cursed spell.

He then rodes with his new bike, the KTM RC8R BD series.The sound was remain same but some customization just do as adding the turbo pipe and nitro oxide gas.he leave this place and said...

"Hello new world"...

 _ **THE END...**_


End file.
